kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (41)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40. Montag, 03.12.2012 Vormittags - ein erstes Opfer für die Loa ---- Salane wirtschaftete am Morgen eifrig herum, sie schien Dinge zu sammeln, zusammenzutragen, lieh sich von Sikewa verschiedene Schüsseln aus und verschwand schließlich außer Sichtweite am Strand entlang. Sie setzte sich auf den Steilhang, breitete ihre Mitbringsel um sich herum aus und zog eine Liste aus der Tasche. Leise murmelte sie "Loukou, Shirvalla, Samedi, Bethekk, Shango, Ribbit, Shadra" vor sich hin. Keinen wollte sie vergessen. Sorgfältig verteilte sie ihre mitgebrachten Gaben: Blumenzwiebeln für Loukou, verschiedene Kräuter und Speisen auf passende Häuflein. Auch etwas Rum hatte sie mitgebracht, immerhin hatte Karakas sowas auch mal dem Loa Samedi geopfert. Als erstes bat sie die Elemente um Hilfe bei ihrem Ritual. Dennoch entzündete sie das Feuer auf ganz gewöhnliche Weise. Die Goblin wollte die Kraft der Elemente nicht für alltägliches nutzen, nicht ohne Not. Als das Feuer brannte, sammelte sie sich und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie sagen, worum sie bitten wollte. Yucca hatte zwar gesagt, die Loa wären sicher am Anfang nachsichtig mit ihr, aber sie wollte nichts falsch machen und vielleicht sogar Unbill auf das Dorf heraufbeschwören. Sie versank in einen ähnlichen Zustand wie bei den Unterredungen mit den Elementen, ohne jedoch eine Gegenwart zu spüren oder eine Antwort zu erhalten. Sie bat Loukou, wie Yucca ihr geraten hatte, darum, ihren Leib schön und empfänglich zu machen. Sie opferte und dankte dann der Reihe nach all den Loa, die Yucca ihr aufgezählt hatte. Ganz zum Schluss verbrannte sie sogar noch ein paar Kräuter für Nondo'Zima. Man konnte nie wissen. Schamanentreffen ---- Am Nachmittag waren Orza, Jhanna und Salane aufgebrochen und mit Windreitern über die hohen Bäume Feralas' hinweg ins südliche Brachland gereist, dorthin, wohin der irdene Ring die Goblin eingeladen hatte. Die Unterredung dort war sehr bunter Natur, es waren zwei Draenei da, eine Zwergin, eine weitere Goblin, ein Pandarenschamane, der von seiner Kindheit und spielenden Elementen auf der wandernden Insel erzählte. Geleitet wurde das ganze von einem Orcschamanen vom irdenen Ring. ((Aufgrund von technischen Problemen mit dem Crossrealmfeature gibt es leider keine Bildberichte.)) Dienstag Salane in der Goblinetage ---- Salane traf auf Srolja und Riyka. Srolja hatte einige Kräuter in Beuteln dabei. center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center Salane war erst irritiert, inwiefern ihr diese Wirbel beim Heilen der Kodos helfen sollten, aber die Trollin meinte wohl ihre allgemeinen schamanistischen Forschungen. center center center center center Mittwoch Salane unterhält sich mit Vorok ---- Im Gasthaus traf Salane auf den Schildwallhäuptling. center Er fragte Srolja, der sie im Eingang begegneten, ob sie Tolijo oder Vorok gesehen habe. center center center Salane sagte dazu lieber nichts. Srolja war manchmal schwierig, trampelig, wenig einfühlsam und seltsam. Zu anderen Zeiten war sie aber auch total lieb und nett. Und was auch immer, sie war ihre Freundin und musste nicht noch Öl in das Feuer schütten. center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Tokks Sorgen ---- center center center center center center center Tokk ließ sich erst eine Weile drücken, um dann aber die Form zu wahren: Er nahm Abstand und meinte, dass er dafür zu groß wäre. center center center center center center center Nachricht von Nondo'Zima ---- center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center Salane tröstet Ruka ---- center center center center center center center Rukaya drückte ihr ein zusammengeknülltes Pergament in die Hand. Die Goblin entfaltete es vorsichtig und begann zu lesen. Mok'ra junge Seherin, es betrübt mich, Dir schreiben zu müssen. Nicht des Schreibens wegen. Es ist der Grund, der mich verzweifeln lässt. Der Grund, diesen Brief zu verfassen. Du hast uns in der Zeit, in der Du hier warst viel gegeben. Reinheit, Ehrlichkeit und Wärme sehe ich in deinem Herzen, Rukaya. Deine Freundschaft zu meinem Sohn, Dein besonderes Band zu Gonda, ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben. Er hat viele Worte über dich verloren und sei Gewiss, er empfindet für dich wohl das gleiche, wie Du für ihn. Bitte sei Großmutter Geyah nicht böse, dass sie mir von deinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber erzählt hat. Ich freue mich für Euch beide und war anfangs sehr traurig, dass Du Dich entschlossen hattest, wieder nach Kalimdor zurück zu kehren. Heute jedoch danke ich Lo'Gosh dafür, dass Du nicht hier geblieben bist. Ich bin froh und zutiefst traurig zugleich. Froh, dass Du nicht hier bliebst, dass Du hoffentlich gesund in Schattenflucht angekommen und in Sicherheit bist. Und es zerreißt mir mein Herz, weil Garrosh' Horde mir meinem Mann und meinen Sohn genommen hat. Gonda wollte sich wehren, sein Blut ist noch so wild. Diese Kor'kron haben gedroht, jedem Orc den Kopf abzuschlagen, der sich gegen die Befehle stellt. Er ist letztendlich den Orcs, auf mein Flehen hin, gefolgt und wird für Garrosh in den Krieg ziehen. Du, mein Kind, sollstest von all dem nicht von Dritten erfahren. Es ist wichtig, dass Du nicht wieder hier her kommst, solange Garrosh' Horde wahllos Orcs einzieht. Bleib bei deinem Vater, bleib wo auch immer Du eine sichere Zuflucht findest. Ich bete zu den Ahnen, dass sie mir meinen Mann Rokh und meinen Sohn Gonda wieder bringen. Es wird hoffentlich die Zeit kommen, da Du zurückblicken kannst und sehen wirst, dass sich alles so gewendet haben möge, wie Du es Dir erhofftest. Aka'Magosh junge Rukaya gez. Sylia center center Freitag Besuch eines kriegerischen Orcs ---- Da es mal wieder regnete, saßen einige Bewohner Schattenfluchts in der Taverne beisammen. center|650px Man unterhielt sich über Sroljas Suche nach Töpfen für ihre Kräuter und den Bau von Brennöfen für Tongefäße. center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center Der Orc stellte fest, dass Rukaya und Salane wohl keine Kämpfer sein könnten. center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center Rukaya stand auf und trat dicht auf den sie überragenden Orc zu, zückte ihren Dolch und hielt ihn dem überraschten Gast an den Hals. center center center Yucca kommt hinzu ---- center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px Zu Salanes Überraschung nahm Yucca sie wahr und nahm ihr Angebot sogar an. Die Goblin wuselte freudig nach oben, suchte ihr bequemstes und schönstes Kissen heraus, dass sie ordentlich aufschüttelte und ausklopfte, bevor sie sich mit ihm auf dem Weg zurück nach unten machte. center|650px center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center center Goblinscher Besuch - Qurox Schraubenbuddel ---- center center center center|650px center|650px center center center center center|650px center center Salane stellte sich natürlich auch vor. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Sonntag Goblinscher Besuch - Drackx ---- Salane trug zum ersten Mal das pandarische Kleid, das Knyx ihr geschenkt hatte: center Laute Rufe lockten sie bald zu einem Goblin, der mit einer Wache debattierte. Salanes "Taz" irritierte ihn. center center center ... Bruchbuden leben würden. center Knyx kam dazu. Kein Wort zu Salanes Kleid, wie sie etwas verstimmt feststellte. center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px Weitere despektierliche Bemerkungen über den angeblich ach so primitiven Lebensstandard von Trollen folgten. center center Salane schlug vor, zum Steg zu gehen. center center|650px center center center center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center Unterredung mit der Ga'Jin ---- Da immer noch kein einziger Kommentar über das schöne neue Kleid, das etwas gewagte Dekolletee oder ihre dazu passende, rote Halskette gekommen war, fragte Salane mal vorsichtig nach. center center 'Männchen.....!!!' dachte sich Salane dazu nur. center center center|650px center center center Sie wurde dunkel. center center center|650px Yucca schien gerade Zulfi eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Salane klopfte zaghaft auf die Stufen. center Als die Ga'Jin Knyx sah, zuckte sie etwas zusammen. center center Sie wurden hinaufgebeten, Yucca hielt sich allerdings fern von den beiden Goblins und blieb neben Zulfis Bettchen stehen. center center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center|650px Salane nahm die suchende Hand in die ihre und drückte sie sacht. center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center center Der Gedanke machte Salane sichtlich zu schaffen. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center Nachbesprechung ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Vorok spricht mit Gylena ---- center center center center center Auf diesen Einwurf ging der Häuptling nicht ein. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Gylena und die abendliche Runde am Grillplatz ---- center center center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center Gylena warf dem Goblin einen überraschten Blick zu. center center center center center|650px center center Er fragte, ob es denn keine Bar hier in der Nähe gäbe. center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center Na, der ging ja ran... center center|650px center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Riyka schaute verwundert zu Gylena. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane in Schattenflucht (42) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt